


Instant Pot

by burstaffinity



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, noctis says a swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burstaffinity/pseuds/burstaffinity
Summary: When your birthday present is too good...
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Instant Pot

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for ignis's birthday last year. it is birthday again today. we truly live in a society.

I've made a terrible mistake.

The truth is… Iggy doesn’t like cooking. He likes to _finish_ cooking. He likes that accomplishment. But the whole process leading up to it? Not his thing. Actually, I’m pretty sure if it weren’t for me he wouldn’t cook at all, ‘cause he kind of. Hates it. So what’s a guy to do when his partner hates something, and it’s said partner’s birthday? He buys him a present to make his life easier, of course. And that’s where I made my mistake.

I got him one of those. “Instant Pot” things. They’re all the rage right now. At least I think they are. Iggy kept saying that it might be a good idea to get one for our apartment since he doesn’t always have the time to make a fully cooked meal, and he wants me to eat healthy because he loves me and wants me to live a full and happy life blah blah blah carrots and “legumes” _anyway_. I walked into a store that sold one and got it. I thought to myself Noct, you’ve really outdone yourself this time. Iggy’s going to love your present and he’s going to love you and he’s going to throw whatever the hell he wants into that thing and spend more time with you instead of standing over the s

No actually that didn’t happen because now he’s _obsessed_ with the instant pot. If he’s not cooking in it he’s looking up recipes on these blog posts with long paragraphs that _can’t_ be about the recipe and these super fast videos with **really weird fucking music**. Not that he cares because he’s just. So engrossed. That he doesn’t pay any attention to me. :(

Don’t get me wrong. The food he makes in that? Incredible. And it’s _so_ convenient, like if I wasn’t living with him and I had to cook for myself I would use it. But I just. I bought it to make his life _better_ and so he _didn’t_ have to spend so much time doing something he hates. I think he still hates cooking. He just loves the novelty of this all in one super pot. And it’s cool and all, but…

I kind of wish our cat would start living in it so he doesn’t use it as much.


End file.
